


[Minewt] 爱做的事

by jaesyluv122



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesyluv122/pseuds/jaesyluv122
Summary: NC-17Only Minewt





	[Minewt] 爱做的事

夜深  
客厅里只传来暖黄色的灯光，本来看着的电视不知道什么时候被关掉。  
不是因为电视内容无趣，而是有比这更吸引的事情。

"啊...."  
健硕的黑发男人坐在沙发上，浅蓝色的水洗牛仔衬衫被人调皮地解了扣子。 一颗两颗三颗，男人好看的锁骨和诱人的胸肌，若隐若现地更让人心痒。  
酥麻的感觉让他皱起了好看的眉，喘息声伴随着一丝丝的呻吟丝毫没有隐藏地在寂静的夜里流淌着。  
下身的衣物被退到脚踝上，身下的金发有规律地吞吐着男人的炙热。 从本来在他手里的沉睡着，渐渐因为他温柔的对待而苏醒，再在他嘴里慢慢地挺直起来，到现在似乎又大了一圈，他也丝毫没有错过这些变化。

男人宽大的手情不自禁地往那个支配着他现在情感的地方伸去，抚上身下的金发，轻轻地搓揉着，嘴里吐露着他的诉求"Newt,give me more..."

金发男孩耳边传来的声音，他的声音似乎因为欲望而变得比平时更低沉沙哑，而他也一直认为他这时候的声音，最性感。  
金发男孩没有分心，卖力地吞吐着，尽他所能把男人的炙热都包裹在嘴里，吐出的时候舌尖在炽热的顶端一点一点地滑过，一丝丝的腥在他的舌尖散发开来。

男人紧咬的下唇和紊乱的呼吸似乎在吐露着自己对这样的挑逗无法招架却也是受落，身下的人加快了速度之余，温暖的口腔包覆着炙热的那种感觉让他无法形容，舌尖若有似无地舔舐着，柔软却又带点粗糙感地刺激着那敏感的顶端，让他疯狂不已。

他的双手不自觉地覆上身下的金发，配合他的节奏，一进一出地，渐渐被欲望支配的他也忘了金发男孩可以承受的范围，他只是任由自己的炙热一出一进，顶到男孩的喉间，顶端那一剎的刺激让他有种微妙的感觉。

只是金发男孩似乎没有他来得享受，失去了自己的控制，炙热一吞一吐地，男人每一下都拼尽全力地顶到底，喉咙被顶得生痛，可以喘息的那一刻就只有炙热离开自己嘴里的那一刻。 但是他不想打断他。

 "Newt,我要到了"  
男人的语气夹杂着喘重的呼吸，他说着的同时把金发明显地往后推，他不想在他嘴里。 可是金发男孩却没有要放开的意思，反倒吮吸着嘴里的炙热，这显然是另一场巨大的挑逗。

 "Newt!不...啊！ "  
男人来不及阻止身下的人，欲望已经喷薄而出，炙热的欲望之泉滚烫地撒在金发男孩的喉间，全数的灌进了他嘴里，溢满了，呛得他咳了几声，他忍不住皱了皱秀眉，离开了男人的依然坚挺的炙热，从他的嘴角流出一丝丝情色的热液。

男人渐渐清醒起来，看着跪在自己跨间的金发男孩低着头摀着嘴，似乎有些辛苦，他心疼地摸了摸他金色的发，男孩缓缓地抬起头，他才看见他涨红的脸颊，嘴角还有一丝丝热液，这一幕确实是养眼的，说实在换作是平时，他还不立刻扑上去。 但是此刻更多的却是心疼。  
他温柔地摸着他的脸，烫得很，浓眉又皱了起来，脸上尽是一脸歉意，缓缓地问"对不起，是不是弄痛你了?"  
一手把他从地上扶了起来，而金发男孩没有回答，慢慢地站了起来，两脚跨坐在沙发上，双手搭在他厚实的肩上，脸上一抹甜笑地摇摇头，"咳...is ok... Minho"  
他自己也不知道刚才被男人顶撞的那几下，顶得他的喉咙生痛还有点辣辣的，说话的声音竟然变得沙哑。

沙哑的英国腔，何尝不是另一种诱惑？

听见他沙哑的声音，被呛得发红的脸颊还有含泪的双眼，男人直起腰，双手攀上金发男孩的细腰，男孩会意地低下头，让他在他额头上，鼻尖上，轻轻地落下温柔的吻。 最后是金发男孩的唇，男孩也收紧了手臂，把所有重量都压在他身上。 男人舌尖舔掉嘴角残余的热液，轻轻地咬上他的唇，舌尖撬开他的唇瓣，闯关而入。 这次的吻散发来的不是金发男孩独有的味道，而又是一次腥味在他舌尖散发开来，两人的嘴脸和鼻腔都溢满了腥味，可是却也没有影响男人想要亲吻他心爱的人的想法。

时间总是在不经意间流逝，不知道过了多久，大概是直到金发男孩觉得自己快喘不过气的时候，轻轻地推着身前的人，他才舍得停下来。

两双唇瓣分离时，还有一丝丝银丝贪婪地挂在两人的嘴角间，像是溺水者在海里不断下沉失脱氧气，挣扎许久露出海面后不断贪婪地呼吸着空气一样，男人还不舍得往身上这双嫩唇啄了一口。

"嘿，不是告诉你我要到了吗？ 你还....那么调皮？ 差点就呛死自己了。 "  
在腰间的手不知道什么时候来到男孩的脸上，像是对待珍宝似轻轻地抚着。  
"可是明显你也很喜欢我这样，不是吗？"  
男孩扬起的嘴角，在男人眼里可是一种致命的吸引。 确实男孩也想努力讨好他爱的人，这一点，他想Minho不会不知道。 绕道金发男孩的耳边，靠得很近，"宝贝，我有告诉过你，这样的笑可是会让我发狂的吗？ 你可不要后悔"

男人低沈的声音差点让男孩听着就醉了。 他说话时的热气都打在自己耳上，热热地，也有一点些热气调皮地钻进他耳里，搞得一阵酥麻的感觉让他忍不住颤抖。  
男孩依旧是扬起一样的弧度，学着男人刚才的动作，在他耳边，像是耳语一般地说"好啊"

既然他极力邀请，自己也不会拒绝。 更何况眼前的人一颦一笑都在牵动着自己的欲望。

 

 Minho甩掉了缠在脚上的衣物，双臂抱紧几乎是挂在自己身上的Newt，几乎是一边疯狂地吻着一边转着进到卧室里的。 Newt好不容易摸到Minho身后的门把，转开了以后没走几步，Minho就把Newt重重地压那张加大的双人床上。 Newt看着Minho站了起来把他身上剩余的浅蓝色水洗牛仔衬衫粗暴地扔到地上，再压上床，把他心爱的人压在他身下。 

突然他停了下来，也没有说话，只是用眼神描绘着眼前这个人精致的五官，望着眼前的人他有时也会暗自感叹，怎么他家的可以长得那么好看呢？ 他也是太有眼光了。   
   
Minho靠得很近，鼻息都打在Newt的脸上，暖暖的温度惹得他痒痒的，可是身上的人却奇怪地没有动静。 

 "Minho....怎么啦？"  
他不解地望着他，不明白他为什么突然停了下来。 这家伙不会是突然不想了那么扫兴吧？ 不对！ 这不是他！ 每次只要Newt用那种让他心痒痒的语气挑逗他，他真的会把他做得下不了床。 

"我在想，我该怎么好好服务我的王子"  
突然唇又绕到Newt的耳边"毕竟刚才你也把我弄得太舒服了，我也应该好好回礼，你说是不是呢？ 我的王子。 "  
对，这才是Minho，他痞痞地笑着。   
「我的王子」，他在说这几个字的时候刻意地拉长，声音比之前更轻，他说话的时候还故意舔咬着Newt的耳朵，用舌头描绘着他的耳朵的轮廓，同时鼻息都吹在他的耳朵里，湿湿暖暖的挑逗惹得Newt忍不住闷哼了一声。 

 Minho满意地听着Newt若有似无的呻吟，唇是没停下来地往下移，用舌头在修长颈窝，性感的锁骨和洁白的肩膀上，一点一点地描绘着，时而吸吮，时而啃咬。 "Min...不要...这里会被别人...看..看见的...嗯...."  
他施行的那些位置，都是能挑起Newt某些敏感神经的地方。 Newt知道Minho有时喜欢刻意地在那些显眼的位置留下属于他的印记，就像他要向全世界宣布，Newt 是Minho独有的一样。   
虽然在外人看来Newt外表高冷不语，在Minho面前是邪恶的小恶魔一枚，时时都在挑战着他欲望的底线。 可是这种印记，他还是不好意思和别人分享，这样的Newt他也只让Minho一个人知道。 

"怕什么，大家都知道，你是我的。"  
 Minho明白他不是不想承认他们的关系还是想要隐瞒他们的关系亦或是害怕别人知道他们的关系。 只是他害羞了，说真的他最喜欢看Newt害羞的样子，白皙的脸颊上浮上两朵红晕，他觉得那样很可爱啊！ 所以常常使坏地想和他唱反调。 

 "Minho..."  
好呗，他被惹急了，Minho当然不介意这身上的吻痕被看见，但是这些痕迹至少要几天才会消退，到时候就有得让Brenda和Teresa她们笑死自己了。 Newt才不要被这班女人当成茶余饭后消磨时间的话题咧！   
（Brenda：诶，原来你在意呢。 Teresa：就是说就是说，我们怎么没感觉出来呢？ 可别装害羞了~）

"好好好，既然这里不行，那总得有地方代替，我的小王子"  
说着说着，Minho不知道什么时候已经把Newt白色的T恤扯到他颈项的位置，唇移到他胸前的突起，他话刚落下，就一口把突起含在嘴里，用舌头不断舔舐甚至吮吸，惹得Newt忍不住叫了出来。   
"啊！"  
身上的人恶意地用牙齿轻咬地扯着嘴里的突起，舌尖是没停下地不断吮吸着。 身下的人紧闭着双眼双手紧紧抓着枕角，皱折好看的眉，下唇咬得发白。 直到Minho满意地松开口，看着那颗被自己蹂躏过的突起红红肿肿地，再抬头看看Newt，眉角松了下来，唇也渐渐地恢复了血色。 Minho小恶魔再上身，轻轻地吹着刚才蹂躏过的地方，刚才Minho可是弄得Newt酥麻不已，现在还在一样的位置吹气，Newt又忍不住地颤抖着，睁开眼望着瞪着身上的始作俑者。   
 "Minho!你这是在折磨我吧？"  
刚才谁说会好好回礼！ 差点就想拿枕着的枕头砸死身上的人了。   
"没有，我看你挺享受的，没听出来哪里让你不—舒—服—了—呢，呵"  
 Minho嘴角扬起邪恶的弧度，手可是没闲下来来到刚才被蹂躏过的突起，用指甲轻轻地扣着。

"嗯..."  
 "你要不要我给你镜子，你现在一脸真的是舒服到我无法形容啊"  
继续着手上的动作，饶有兴趣地望着身下的人转换的表情，Newt说这是折磨，但Minho觉得这是情趣呢。   
说真的，Minho算是要把Newt惹毛了。 就算这样很享受，可是痒痒的感觉也是...有点不舒服...呃？ 好吧，也还是可以，可是身上的人的语气就是欠打！ 

看着他想要直起身，Minho就知道自己适而可止，立刻吻上那生气的人的双唇，手托着他的后颈，指尖触碰到他的金发，温柔得让Newt什么气都化了。 

良久他才松开，抬头就看见那双眼，就是那双大大的眼睛，焦糖色的眼瞳让自己第一次见他的时候乱了心跳，他微微地笑着"好，不逗你了，只是接下来，我就不停下来了”  
“直到...你说满意为止"  
每每这种露骨的字句，他都会喜欢绕到自己耳边，用字句，语气甚至鼻息来挑逗自己。 

 Minho把Newt的上衣扯到他的双手上，打了个结，禁锢在他的头顶上。   
 Newt对这样的举动有点疑惑，有些紧张地望着Minho，但是Minho只是说了句”你知道我没SM的癖好，只是接下来交给我，手酸的话和我说，我帮你松开"  
在他脸上啄了一口，开始了他接下来要取悦王子的重要任务。 

从刚才的颈窝、锁骨、肩膀、另一颗没被顾及到的突起，手臂，Minho几乎一点都不想被遗漏地细心品尝着。 Newt因为无法完全直起身，他艰难地低下头，只能看见Minho黝黑的发在缓缓动着，Minho的唇所到之处都让Newt无法冷静。 他用舌尖勾勒着他身体的曲线，双手也没有闲下来地游走他身上每一寸肌肤。 身下的某个地方也渐渐也似乎懂得这样的举动对身体的主人带来的刺激，也开始蠢蠢欲动地缓缓醒过来。 

良久，终于来到下腹，已经把可以看到的地方都细细品味了一遍，抬头就看见已经搭好的小账篷。 Minho知道，刚才在沙发上的时候已经感觉到他的王子也想一起堕入这场欢爱之中。 只是Minho喜欢循序渐进地取悦他家王子（或者说大恶魔想要整一整他的说不定）。 他把Newt身下的衣物都退去，此刻彼此终于坦诚相见。 他松去捆绑着Newt的衣物，低下头亲吻他，两副赤裸的身躯可是没停下来，指尖也不停地在对方身上游走，Minho握着了Newt的炙热，感受着那肿胀的温度，Minho还恶意若有似无地用自己同样苏醒的炙热相互摩擦，Newt可是受不了这样的折磨，呻吟也没忍住却也没淹没在吻里。 嘴上无法控诉，Newt的手也渐渐游走到身下，想握着对方的炙热，远离自己的，这种感觉太羞耻了。 

修长的手指却被Minho握着了，他松开口，望着因为情欲而涨红地脸，那双充满雾气的双眼，Minho也不好再恶整他了，憋坏了他的小王子怎么办呢？   
"说了，接下来我来侍候我尊贵的王子"  
他的唇离开了自己，手顺势滑下，来到Newt的胯下，一点一点地亲吻着他的炙热。   
 "Minho...嗯..."  
被Minho握着的那只手忍不住抓得紧紧的，另一只空着的手也覆上Minho乌黑的发，轻轻地揉着。   
 "Minho...give me more....please..."  
四处乱穿的酥麻让Newt不经意地加重了揉着黑发的手指，Minho被扯得有点发疼，可是这点痛他还无所谓。 他把Newt的炙热完全包覆在嘴里，一吞一吐，就像刚才Newt在自己跨下的时候一样。 Newt也随着Minho的律动一点一点地摆动着自己的腰肢，迎合着身下的人。 

 "Min...我...不行了...放....啊！ "  
 Newt其实也知道，Minho不舍得在他嘴里，Newt也一样。 只是身下的人也和自己一样，没有放开，反而更卖力地吮吸着，最后等Newt喷薄而出的时候，Minho也是吞下了一点，他就放开了， 用手接着了没有射在他嘴里的的欲望之泉。 

 Newt看着Minho大口地喘着气，他坐直了身，想也没想地把唇贴了上去，又是一阵有些刺鼻的腥。 可是彼此也不介意了。 

"我的王子，我的服务还及格吗？"  
"我的骑士，我很喜欢！ 以后就留在本王子身边吧"  
两人望着彼此涨红的脸也忍不住笑了，Newt还学着Minho，王子特别赏赐这位优秀的骑士留在麾下。 

"那...吃了两道甜点，也是时候吃正餐了吧？ 宝贝.."  
话完，Minho就把Newt扑倒在床上，死死地把他压在身下一只手臂把Newt修长的腿架了起来，还沾着热液的手指滑过Newt的略有曲线得小腹，从后腰慢慢滑进股间，却也没有也没有急着开发。   
 "Newt宝贝，我饿了"  
好吧，Newt是知道这一点可是无法满足他的，同样自己也是。 Minho的脸埋在他的肩里，Newt看不见他的表情，只是他呼吸的鼻息又一点一点地留在自己身上了。 他侧过脸，在他耳边轻轻地吹着气，还把挂在Minho身上的一只长腿完全盘在他的腰间上。 Minho听见那句话时，真的热血沸腾了。   
"那...吃我吧"

听到身下的应允，Minho才慢慢地把手指探进去。 虽然已经不是第一次和Minho如此亲密，但是面对异物的进入自己的身体想要扩充，Newt好看的浅棕色眉毛也忍不住皱在一起。 幸亏籍着热液的滋润，身下刺痛的感觉很快就被滋润了下来，取而代之的是一阵阵酥麻入骨的电流散布全身。   
   
Minho也没急着攻城略地，他亲了亲Newt松下的眉头，静静地没说话，也许是默契，Newt知道他是在等自己适应。 Minho覆上Newt的嫩唇，而身下也在慢慢地扩充到三个手指，就是在等身下的王子一声应允。 Newt搭在Minho肩上的双手腾出了一只手，修长的手指，指腹轻轻地在Minho 身上划过，似乎是为Minho等下的攻城略地点上一簇簇的火苗，直到抵达Minho身下的炙热， Newt修长的手指包覆着Minho的炙热，Minho面对这样的挑逗也都一忍再忍，只好在吻里表现他此刻无法克制的欲望，他恨恨地吻着Newt，啃咬着他的唇。   
良久，两人起伏的胸膛揭示着他还没有从刚才的激吻回过气来，但是面对身上的人给着的欢爱，他可是爱死了。 而Minho清晰地听见他耳边传来了沙哑的英国腔说了句”我的骑士，请好好享用”  
   
那声沙哑的挑逗听在Minho耳里真的酥麻到骨子里。 他把Newt修长的手指从自己的炙热移开，把两只修长的手臂放到自己的肩上，让把Newt的双腿架好在自己腰间上，Minho挺直腰，缓缓地把自己的炙热顶了进去，而Newt也温柔地扶着Minho的后颈激情地亲吻着他， Minho再也忍不住把自己的炙热挺了进去。   
   
“唔...”  
Minho的炙热怎样还是比三根手指大太多了，他痛苦的呻吟被Minho的吻浸里，但是却停在Minho耳里。 Minho现在动也没敢动，深怕一点点的移动都会让身下的小王子再承受丁点的疼痛，连吻也有些无法专心。   
   
“嘿... Kiss Me...”  
Newt皱着的眉依旧没有松开，他现在什么也想不到，身下是很痛，总得给他一点时间适应，酥麻和痛楚之间，在这种时候是可以取得一个平衡感的。   
   
被情欲驾驭着自己感官的两人，很快就沉沦在另一场激吻之中，彼此像是被囚在密室里快要失脱氧气一样，疯狂地掠夺着彼此口腔里的氧气，舌尖扫过彼此的贝齿，唇舌纠缠在一起，不舍得分离。   
   
Minho身下没一丝动静，直到Newt觉得那些刺痛感消失了，取而代之的是身下湿热的难耐，他微微地扭动着自己的腰，缠在Minho腰间的双腿更是夹得更紧。 而身下的动作却牵动了Minho的欲望。   
   
“嘿...”  
Minho抬起头，映入眼帘的是那张又开始涨红的脸，只是这一次不只是脸颊，而是因为情欲高涨，身下的人嫩白色的肌肤浑身都散发出一种迷人的红。 Newt对上那上黑眼睛，嘴角微微上扬，又是一个让Minho招架不了的笑容，”开动吧， 我的骑士”  
   
Newt感觉到自己被灌满的那个地方湿热难耐，Minho从一开始小幅度地入侵，也还没完全迈入他的身体，只是这样对Newt来说只是隔靴搔痒。 他的腰配合着Minho的律动，握着Minho抓住自己腰部的手，刚搭到自己缠在他左腰上的长腿，Minho 似乎已经知道他的意思一样，顺着把他的长腿架到自己的肩上，他知道这是Newt喜欢的体位之一。   
   
Minho身下卖力地侵凌着身下包覆着自己炙热的地方，他感觉到自己肿胀的炙热一遍又一遍地摩擦着他嫩穴里的皱褶，再狠狠地顶到他的最深处，，嫩穴在不断地冲击下变得越发湿润，让身上的人可以顺利地进攻。 刺激着炙热的顶端也刺激着他的敏感处，酥麻的感觉从头顶散开来。 Minho翻过身下的人，一点一点地在他雪白的蝴蝶骨甚至背脊舔舐着，手掌从后腰滑到他的胸前，唇来到他的耳边，一遍闻着他的发香，一遍轻咬着他可爱的耳垂。 在嫩穴外胡乱磨蹭的炙热重新一点一点的没入Newt的身体，又开始狠心地攻占着。 Newt的后背紧靠着Minho的胸膛，手掌摸上了Minho的侧脸， 勾过他的颈项和自己热吻。 Newt的炙热被Minho宽大的手包覆着，略粗的手纹刺激着Newt的炙热，指尖还不忘照顾到前端的需要，才发现已经渐渐有些湿润了。   
   
“Minho...”  
Newt一边极力配合着身后的律动，一遍轻声呼唤着他爱的人的名字...  
   
夜深静谧，彼此粗喘的呼吸声和偶尔无法抑制的呻吟声在宽大安静的卧室里，这一切似乎更响亮。 而这样的喘息声听进彼此耳里更是一种无法言喻的乐章，成为他们欢爱的催化剂。 而对Minho来说，最迷人的乐章绝对是他小王子一遍一遍在他身下的呻吟，带动着他卖力地攻城略地，只为讨他王子的欢心。   
   
胯下的动作没有停下，肉搏的撞击声让人脸红耳赤。 渐渐地两人都接近了临界点。 Minho感觉到怀里的人倒抽了一口气，他奋力地的抽插着胯下那温热得让他发疯的地方。 Newt情不自禁地抚上Minho服务着的手，像是诱导又像是跟随着Minho的动作， Newt仰起头，脑里一道白光闪过，Minho随后就发现自己的手已经完全湿透了。   
嫩穴的内壁不断收缩，本来的扩充和后来肠液的滋润也仅仅可以减少Minho进犯时的阻力。 现在紧紧地夹着胯下的炙热，Minho疯狂地抽插着，不断顶进Newt的敏感点。 几秒后，Newt感觉到下身被一股热液浇湿的时候，喉间隐约地闷哼了一声。   
   
汗水和热液浸湿了彼此赤裸的身躯，Minho使坏地把怀里的人抱紧，重重压倒在床上，随手掀起被子，盖到彼此的身上。 Newt转过身把手放在Minho的肩上拴得紧紧，贴近彼此的脸，靠近得气息打在彼此的脸上都可以感觉得到， 靠近得彼此眼上有多少根睫毛都可以清楚看得到，靠近得只剩下一个吻的距离，竟都安静地，没有说话。   
   
Minho仰起头把吻落在被些金色碎发遮盖着的额头上，温柔地对上他的焦糖色的双眼，道出了最深的情话。   
“Newt，我爱你”  
Newt笑着望着眼前的人，他的骑士。 虽然情欲渐渐降温，可是他的声音依旧带一点沙哑。 对上那深情的双眼，他在那双炯炯有神的眼里看见自己小小的倒影，需要很靠近彼此才可以在彼此眼中看得见自己的那个距离，他嘴角扬起了好看的弧度，那是那么多年来Minho都看不腻的微笑。   
 “我也爱你”

 

{场景转换}  
Brenda松开了包裹在自己耳边的枕头，大字形地瘫在床上，深深地松了口气。   
“我的天啊，他们终于完了”  
   
另一边床上的Teresa从自己厚重的被子里探出头来，本来柔顺的深褐色长发被她揉得乱七八糟的，她深深地呼吸着，还不忘嫌弃地说，“他们还让不让人睡啊？ 这样是扰民啊！ 这两个家伙信不信我去管理处那里投诉死他们！ ”  
   
Brenda瞄了一眼隔壁床的Teresa，脸上的表情像是不怎么认同这个做法，“我觉得我们可能快点找个家搬走会更好解决我们睡眠上的问题”  
   
“哎，你说Frypan他们是不是也睡不着？ 那么吵怎么睡得着，Newt是怕大家不知道他们在干嘛嘛？ ”  
Teresa不满地抱着自己的抱枕使劲搓揉着，已经把这个枕头当成是楼上那两个凶手般地在出气。   
   
Brenda发开手机里的聊天软件，点了点置顶的群组，发了个信息到他们四个人的群里。 对，是他们四个人的群里，群的成员有Brenda，Teresa，Frypan还有 Thomas，群的名字叫做“四只被闪到内伤的单身狗”  
闪到他们内伤又不赔医药费的很明显就是楼上刚静下来的那对。   
   
另一个黑暗的房间里，手机在床头柜上闪烁着，手机的主人此时已经睡死到一个境界去了。 只剩下另一个床头，一颗鸟窝头从被窝里露了出来。   
[嘿，你们不会是睡着了吧？ 我们楼下这里吵死了，你们在楼上没听见什么吗？ ]——Brenda  
看见手机上的那几个字，从手机发出的微弱灯光映在手机主人的脸上，就算看不清楚，似乎可以从他打字的速度可偶有发出的不满的鼻音感觉得到此刻的他是如此愤怒和无奈。   
[你说呢？ 我怀疑大概是我们这栋楼的材质用料不好吧，怎么就一直听见他们在“做爱做的事”==]——Thomas  
[都没有顾虑过我们的感受]——Brenda  
（Newt:做爱做的事去干嘛要顾虑你们这群单身狗的感受，滚！ Teresa:你这个嚣张的家伙！！ ）

[Frypan呢？ 怎么没有反应啊？ ]——Teresa  
默读着手机上的信息，Thomas不忘看了眼那个睡死到太平洋去的Frypan，又继续愤愤不平的输入着。   
[哼！ 他可睡得香！ 不知道从哪里买了一对超级隔音的耳塞！ 别说楼下恩爱的声音，就算现在隔壁楼爆炸他也不会听得见。 问他在哪里买的又不说！ 真的不够兄弟！ ]——Thomas  
   
[什么！ 那么好的东西！ 不行不行！ 得坑几个来防身！ 乖，明天姐帮你讨个公道。 ]——Brenda  
[恩恩！ 我们也需要啊！ 哼！ 楼上那两个！ 明天我和Brenda一定要好好笑一笑Newt，报复一下]——Teresa  
（Minho:喂喂喂！ 你们不准欺负Newt！ Thomas:好像是你们在欺负我们吧？ >< ）  
[好了，现在那两位是完事了，我们耳根清净，可以睡了。 ]——Teresa  
[好，晚安]——Thomas  
[好梦]——Brenda  
   
三个人放下手机就倒头大睡去了。   
 難怪我覺得他好像長得不一樣了，我以為是因為是鬼魂要比較憔悴？


End file.
